El nuevo amanecer de los muertos
by Karla44997
Summary: El mundo sigue su rumbo habitual, pero siempre hay secretos que pueden cambiar el destino de este. Kiko es perteneciente a un clan que tendrá relevancia en lo que sera la nueva guerra mundia.


Demonios toman forma humana y se salen de control, reclamando todo como suyo. Es lo que se decía como un rumor lejano, un chisme que se recorría de boca a oído por todos los países. Se mezclaban con las viejas leyendas que contaban los ancianos hacia los pequeños para obligarlos a portarse bien. Cada aldea tenía su variante propia, pero todas compartían características singulares, humanos que se convertían en demonios y comían carne humana.

Kiko estaba sentada en una pequeña roca, cepillaba con delicadeza su larga cabellera, y ocasionalmente tomaba una pequeña roca y la lanzaba hacia el pequeño riachuelo. Reía divertida, su diversión empezaría en poco tiempo.

De las mangas de su largo kimono alzo su mano elegantemente, una sirvienta se acerco.

A su servicio, princesa- dijo la sirviente mientras realizaba una reverencia.

¿Sabes? Me gustaría estar totalmente sola, tengo que pensar en unos asuntos- afirmo Kiko mientras daba una dulce sonrisa- ¿podrías encargarte de mis guardias personales?

Me encantaría, Kiko-sama, pero si su padre se enterara de esto, estará molesto con usted- respondió su sirvienta personal con nerviosismo, su ama le pedía un pequeño favor tramposo.

Mmmm- murmuro Kiko mientras miraba las altísimas montañas, coloco un par de dedos en su boca,- Bueno, quedarme a solas sin que me custodien no es tal mala idea, necesito estar sola de vez en cuando, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué pasara aquí mismo en el clan?- sentencio Kiko mientras sonreía con cierta malicia a su sirvienta

Como ordene- dijo la sirvienta con resignación, suspiro en seña de derrota, como siempre, la princesa solía salirse con la suya.

Kiko siguió mirando al riachuelo con mucha tranquilad, sintió como el chakra de sus guardias se alejaba lentamente, no era demasiada la distancia pero podría actuar con tranquilidad dentro de poco. Se levanto y comenzó a recorrer los largos pasillos que envolvían a su distrito, camino por poco tiempo esquivando a posibles miembros de su clan, al fin y al cabo tenía un excepcional control del chakra, podía sentirlo a distancias mayores que cualquiera.

Termino en la biblioteca de su clan, era una habitación de dos pisos y muy grande, empezó a recordé los libreros, no buscaba nada en especial, solo tomo cualquiera. Siguió caminando. Cerró los ojos, eso le ayudaba a concentrarse. Empezó a calcular el tiempo que le quedaba, 2 horas para la acción.

Siguió caminando con el libro en sus dos manos, ni siquiera sabía el porqué había tomando el maldito libro, suponía ella que se encontraba nerviosa, era una desventaja de su técnica, sentir que el enemigo se acercara siempre le ponía con cierto estrés.

Le dio un vistazo al libro que tomo _jutsus médicos nivel 1._

Siguió caminando, mientras hojeaba al libro, regreso al riachuelo y a su roca.

Tss, que molesto- dijo Kiko enfadada mientras miraba con rapidez al libro y su contenido –No hay realmente algo nuevo para mí- afirmo mientras lanzaba al libro con indiferencia.

Se recargo en el árbol que estaba detrás de ella mientras observaba al cielo soleado, por la posición del Sol, pronto estarían aquí….

Miro hacia las montañas, Iwa era conocida por ser una gran fortaleza gracias a estas, conocerlas en su totalidad era una obligación moral para todos sus habitantes y por obvias razones a ninjas.

Siguió mirando con determinación cierto sendero….

Falta poco- se dijo así misma con intenciones de tranquilizarse.

Paso el tiempo que no era mucho para que llegara el momento, pero a cierta princesita se le hizo bastante, una eternidad….

Sintió 3 chakras en diferentes posiciones, mantenerse serena, y actuar como si no los sintiera era en extremo difícil, ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a esos tres chakras, pudo identificar datos básicos, genero, intenciones, que tipos de técnicas era0 probable que usaran e incluso emociones.

Salieron tres ninjas, ya era de noche, así que probablemente se hallan infiltrado sin que nadie lo supiera, no eran cualquiera, estaba hablando de ninjas de rango S.

Respiro profundo y trago con molestia.

Salió uno por las sombras, a espaldas de la princesa. Kiko para ese entonces ya había analizado totalmente su chakra, se alarmo bastante cuando lo sintió por primera, incluso para desconfiar de su técnica, no tenia órganos vitales, pero si una fuente de chakra. ¿Con que clase de tipos se enfrentaría? Los otros se sentían muy normales, con cantidades de chakra por encima del promedio como el tipo raro sin órganos (apodo dado por Kiko) uno de ellos tenía un Kekkei Genkai.

Los otros dos se posicionaron de manera en que los tres formaron un circulo a una distancia considerable dejándola a ella en el medio.

Kiko se levanto, trago saliva lentamente, y respiraba de una manera controlada para calmarse así misma.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te asusta mi guadaña y mi fuerza?!- grito uno mientras tomaba su guadaña y atacaba a Kiko, hubo un choque de espadas.

Un sujeto externo había intervenido colocándose en medio del tipo de la guadaña y la princesa Kiko. Ella sintió como el aire producido por el impacto hacia que su cabello volara.

-Ahora entiende su majestad- dijo el hombre que la había defendido- ¿El porque siempre estamos al pendiente de usted?

-Sigue siendo molesto- respondió Kiko, no era estúpida, su control de chakra era perfecto, sabía que sus guardias estaban vigilándola ignorando sus ordenes directas.

El tipo raro sin órganos utilizo una extremidad para atacar a ambos, rompiendo el árbol a la mitad. La única mujer de la guardia real de la princesa había cargado a estar al tejado.

-Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? La organización criminal más famosa del momento interesada en la pequeña Kiko-chan- dijo la mujer mientras con una mano en la cintura y la otra la utilizaba para echarse aire con su abanico de mano- ¿No la hace sentir popular?- dijo eso ultimo dirigiéndose a Kiko.

Kiko sintió como el sujeto con el Kekkei Genkai se dirigía hacia la mujer que estaba al lado de ella. El mismo tipo lanzo unos cuantos kunais, la mujer alzo su abanico.

-Pequeño remolino cortante- grito la mujer, el remolino corto a la mitad a los kunais.

Kiko podía pronosticar como acabaría esto, la diferencia entre chakras entre los criminales y sus guardias no era tan desigual respecto a cantidad, pero las técnicas sí. Lo más preocupante para ella eran las emociones, dos de los criminales estaban serenos, calmados, el de la enorme hoz estaba emocionado listo para pelear.


End file.
